Face à la ville endormie
by Loulouche
Summary: [OS - SwanQueen] "Tout est calme. C'est une de ces chaudes nuits d'été où on a l'impression que l'air ne bouge plus du tout, presque comme s'il était en fait absent. Elle est là, face à la ville endormie. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne sait pas exactement." - C'est vague comme résumé, mais soyez curieux et venez jeter un œil.


_**Hello tout le monde !**_

 _ **Ce soir un petit OS sans prétention, quelque chose de calme, de posé.  
Il n'y a aucun contexte, aucun cadre précis, j'avais seulement envie d'écrire ce genre de texte depuis longtemps déjà. A la base cette ambiance (qui j'espère vous plaira et sera le plus fidèle possible à ce que j'imagine moi-même) m'a été inspirée par "Vitrail" de Fauve. Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas ce morceau ou ce groupe, je vous conseille vivement d'aller écouter, au moins pour essayer. C'est loin de plaire à tout le monde, ce que je peux comprendre, mais si c'est votre genre vous allez adorer je pense ;) Bref, c'est donc de là que m'est venue l'idée, mais pour ceux que ça intéresserait et/ou qui voudraient se mettre dans l'ambiance, pour l'écriture j'ai écouté en boucle "Promise" de Ben Howard.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :)**_

* * *

Tout est calme. C'est une de ces chaudes nuits d'été où on a l'impression que l'air ne bouge plus du tout, presque comme s'il était en fait absent.

Elle est là, face à la ville endormie. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne sait pas exactement. Une heure, peut-être deux. Elle est immobile depuis longtemps maintenant, mais elle n'a pas froid, les températures estivales sont bien trop élevées pour ça.

Pendant la journée la chaleur est abrutissante, mais quand la nuit tombe l'air se rafraîchit pour quelques heures. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sort. C'est les vacances, elle n'a pas cours, alors elle s'éclipse vers minuit pour ne revenir qu'au petit matin, quand tout le monde dort encore profondément. Elle aime ces moments de solitude où elle peut tout oublier et ne plus penser à rien pour quelques heures. Elle monte sur les toits et s'y balade, défiant parfois les lois de la gravité, risquant souvent de tomber, mais libre. A New York les rues grouillent de monde en permanence, même la nuit. Alors sur les toits au moins, elle est certaine d'être seule et de pouvoir profiter de ce petit moment de liberté. Elle marche sans savoir où elle va, découvre de nouveaux endroits toutes les nuits, repasse dans certains qu'elle avait déjà vus. Parfois elle essaye d'attraper les oiseaux dans l'espoir d'en faire ses amis et qu'ils lui révèlent leur secret pour pouvoir voler. Voler loin d'ici, loin de tout ça, loin de sa vie qui tourne en rond depuis seize ans. Elle n'y arrive jamais bien sûr, et elle finit par rire d'elle-même, se trouvant ridicule de courir derrière des oiseaux qui lui échappent à chaque fois et lui échapperont toujours, tout comme la liberté.

La liberté. Elle en rêve depuis bien trop longtemps pour encore espérer l'atteindre un jour. Pourtant elle persiste. Elle sait que si elle ne se raccroche pas à ça alors elle n'aura plus aucun but, plus aucun rêve à poursuivre, et alors quel sera l'intérêt de vivre à ce moment-là ? Alors elle continue à espérer. L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit.

Cette nuit elle n'a pas marché longtemps avant de s'arrêter. Ça lui arrive parfois. Elle trouve un endroit où la vue lui plaît et elle reste là pendant des heures. Aujourd'hui elle a élu domicile sur le toit d'un immense immeuble de bureaux. Elle est accoudée à la barrière en métal qui en fait le tour et elle observe le paysage. A cette hauteur les bruits de la circulation lui parviennent atténués, comme si elle était dans une bulle. C'est reposant de pouvoir profiter d'un semblant de calme quand on est habitué au bruit en permanence. Son esprit est vide, elle ne pense à rien du tout, et ça aussi c'est reposant.

Une légère brise vient caresser son visage et jouer dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue et alors l'air redevient parfaitement plat.

Elle sursaute à peine quand elle entend des pas derrière elle.

\- Bonsoir.

Elle se retourne juste assez pour voir une jeune fille brune.

\- Bonsoir.

Sans dire un mot, la nouvelle arrivée vient s'accouder à la barrière tout comme elle, à quelques mètres de distance. Elle ne fait pas attention à elle et se contente de regarder droit devant, ses yeux verts perdus dans le vague.

\- Regina.

La blonde regarde l'autre jeune fille pour la deuxième fois et hésite avant de finalement lui répondre.

\- Emma.

Le silence retombe. Elle observe la brune quelques instants. Ses cheveux s'arrêtent à ses épaules et ont l'air soyeux. Ils sont un peu décoiffés et soudain elle a envie de passer sa main dedans. La brune ne la regarde pas mais elle peut voir que ses yeux sont sombres et emplis d'une certaine mélancolie, presque de la tristesse. Ses lèvres charnues sont couvertes d'un rouge à lèvre carmin qui les rend encore plus désirables qu'elles doivent déjà l'être au naturel. Alors que la blonde se demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire là, la brune se tourne et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Les secondes pendant lesquelles elles se détaillent mutuellement du regard s'étendent en longueur, et c'est finalement Emma qui tourne la tête pour reprendre sa contemplation de la ville. Elle sent le regard de l'autre sur elle. D'habitude elle ne supporte pas qu'on la fixe ainsi, mais sans savoir pourquoi, à cet instant ça ne la dérange pas.

Il y a sans doute des étoiles, et ça doit être magnifique à regarder. Mais comment en être sûre avec toute cette pollution lumineuse ? Alors à la place, Emma se contente d'observer les lumières de la ville qui dansent comme des lucioles dans cette nuit d'encre où la lune n'est qu'une fine ligne courbe dans le ciel, incapable de dissiper les ténèbres. Tout est calme, tout est silencieux, elle se sent bien.

\- Tu viens ici toutes les nuits ?

Emma tourne la tête vers la brune qui vient de parler et constate que celle-ci a gardé le regard rivé sur la ville. Alors elle l'imite et ses yeux se posent sur les immeubles face à elle tandis qu'elle répond.

\- Seulement le weekend et pendant les vacances.

Le silence se fait à nouveau, mais il ne dure pas longtemps.

\- C'est la première fois que je viens. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé croiser quelqu'un ici.

Regina marque une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Je me suis encore disputée avec ma mère et mon père ne m'a pas défendue, comme à chaque fois. Je suis partie en claquant la porte sans leur dire où j'allais. C'est la première fois que je fais une chose pareille.

La blonde la dévisage d'un air incertain. Pourquoi lui dit-elle tout ça ? Elle ne la connait pas, elle vient à peine de la rencontrer et tout ce qu'elle sait d'elle c'est qu'elle s'appelle Regina et que c'est la fille la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais vue. La brune tourne la tête vers elle, et alors la jeune fille aux yeux verts voit qu'elle a une petite cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Sur le visage de n'importe qui cette balafre ferait tâche, mais chez elle, elle ne fait que renforcer sa beauté et lui donner encore plus de charme qu'elle n'en a déjà naturellement. La blonde reste silencieuse en attendant de voir si l'inconnue va poursuivre.

\- Pourquoi tu viens ici toi ?

Emma prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Pour m'évader. J'étouffe dans ma vie. Aucun choix n'est le mien, on décide toujours pour moi et j'en ai assez. Ici au moins, je peux espérer un semblant de liberté, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion et que je retomberais dans la dure réalité une fois le jour levé.

La brune l'observe sans dire un mot. Elle semble réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire et ce faisant, elle la détaille du regard. Elle s'attarde sur ses yeux qu'elle trouve magnifiques. Elle n'en a jamais vus de cette couleur. A première vue ils paraissent bleus, mais quand on y regarde mieux, on voit que c'est en fait un mélange de centaines de teintes différentes qui composent ses iris qui tirent sur le vert émeraude. Regina se surprend à réussir à voir tout ça dans la nuit et s'aperçoit alors que les deux orbes qu'elle fixe depuis tout à l'heure sont, elles, figées sur ses propres lèvres. Elle n'y prête pas attention et un sourire amer se dessine sur son visage avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

\- Je crois qu'on a le même problème alors.

 **\- Face à la ville endormie -**

Elles parlent depuis des heures. Au début les mots venaient difficilement, leurs paroles étaient hésitantes, maladroites. Mais maintenant, c'est un flot ininterrompu qui s'échappe de leur bouche à toutes les deux. Elles ont besoin de parler, de tout dire, tout lâcher. Chacune a la sensation d'avoir trouvé _la_ personne qui peut comprendre. Comprendre cette vie qui ne leur convient pas, qui les retient prisonnières depuis si longtemps et dont elles voudraient s'enfuir.

Elles sont maintenant assises par terre, adossées à la porte de secours qui donne sur le toit. Emma n'est pas d'un naturel très bavard habituellement. Regina non plus. Pourtant, l'une comme l'autre, elles se sont livrées et confiées comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était comme une évidence, comme s'il fallait parler et se dépêcher de tout dire pendant que la nuit les cachait encore, pendant que l'autre était là pour écouter.

Ce que Regina a dit à Emma, elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne d'autre.

Ce qu'Emma a dit à Regina, elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne d'autre.

Maintenant qu'elles ont suffisamment parlé, qu'elles ont dit tout ce qu'elles voulaient dire, le silence règne à nouveau en maître sur les lieux. Elles ont toutes les deux le regard fixé droit devant elles, sur la ville encore endormie alors que le ciel commence à rosir et que l'aube n'est plus très loin. Il ne faudra pas attendre très longtemps avant que le soleil ne se lève. Elles sont là, toutes les deux assises à même le sol, et pourtant fièrement dressées, comme deux reines qui veilleraient sur leur royaume. Leur royaume de quiétude qu'elles ont construit en une nuit à peine, qu'elles ont créé à la seule force de leur courage. Car du courage, il leur en a fallu pour qu'elles s'ouvrent comme elles l'ont fait, au moins au début, car après c'était comme une évidence. Une fois lancées, elles devaient parler et ne plus rien cacher. Mais maintenant que cette étape est franchie elles se sentent bien. Elles sentent qu'elles ont fait le bon choix et surtout que c'était la bonne personne pour parler.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, l'une comme l'autre, elles se sentent réellement bien.

Elles se sentent à leur place.

C'est comme si elles avaient attendu cet instant depuis toujours.

Les premiers rayons du soleil font leur apparition à l'horizon et commencent à dépasser les immeubles, éblouissant les deux jeunes filles. Elles ferment un peu les yeux mais admirent le spectacle qui s'offre à elles. On dirait que le ciel prend feu. Emma n'est jamais restée aussi longtemps sur les toits, elle n'a jamais profité du lever du soleil. Elle préfère l'obscurité, la noirceur de la nuit où elle peut se cacher et où ses démons intérieurs sont à leur aise, dans leur environnement naturel. Mais ce jour-là, même lorsque le soleil finit par l'envelopper toute entière en continuant à monter lentement mais sûrement à l'horizon, elle se sent bien. Ce jour-là, elle veut juste profiter de cet instant simple mais tellement intense, de ce petit plaisir que lui offre la vie, elle qui lui a si peu donné jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu n'as jamais rêvé de changer de vie ? Tu sais, tout envoyer balader pour recommencer à zéro, dans un endroit où personne ne te connaît, où personne ne pourra te juger.

Les mots de Regina raisonnent dans l'air qui commence déjà à devenir plus lourd.

\- J'en rêve tout le temps.

Les paroles d'Emma semblent rester suspendues dans l'atmosphère.

Elles sont de nouveau debout, bien droites face à la barrière qui les sépare du vide. Après quelques instants de silence, comme dirigées par une même pensée, les deux jeunes filles se tournent en même temps. Leurs regards s'ancrent l'un à l'autre.

Emma se noie dans les yeux sombres de Regina.

Regina se noie dans les yeux émeraude d'Emma.

Chacune contemple les traits de l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient et qu'il fallait à tout prix garder le souvenir d'un visage gravé dans sa mémoire. Mais n'est-ce pas réellement la première et dernière fois qu'elles se voient ? Qui peut dire si elles se reverront un jour une fois qu'elles se seront séparées ?

Qui peut dire de quoi demain sera fait ?

Elles n'ont pas besoin de parler. Elles n'en ont plus besoin maintenant. Les mots seraient superflus et un simple regard leur suffit. C'est à la fois perturbant et réconfortant de se savoir comprise à ce point.

Dans un même geste elles s'approchent l'une de l'autre.

Leurs visages se frôlent.

Leurs lèvres aussi.

Leurs mains touchent l'autre pour la première fois et elles se rapprochent encore jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se rencontrent.

Elles s'arrêtent un moment et ne bougent plus, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elles hésitent. Elles en ont toutes les deux envie et le savent, mais elles se sentent simplement bien ainsi et veulent profiter de l'instant.

Finalement, la distance qui les séparait l'instant d'avant est supprimée et n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir quand leur lèvres se trouvent et entament un lent ballet.

Tandis que le soleil monte de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, elles ne se lâchent pas.

Comme une promesse silencieuse.

Celle de toujours être là l'une pour l'autre.

* * *

 _ **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'est assez différent de ce que j'ai publié jusqu'à présent mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_  
 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en postant une petite review, je suis toujours contente de lire vos commentaires :)**_

 _ **A demain pour ceux qui suivent "Secret de famille", et sinon à une prochaine fois pour les autres !**_


End file.
